Conventional alternating current generators for vehicles that are known include generators provided with a stator about which an armature winding is wound, a rotor having a Lundell type core disposed facing the inner periphery of the stator, and a magnetic field winding wound about the Lundell type core. The Lundell type core used in such an alternating current generator is configured by combining front- and rear-side pole cores having different magnetic polarities as a pair. The pole cores are configured by a cylindrical boss portion fitted and secured to the outer periphery of a shaft, a disk portion extending in the radial direction from an axial end surface of the boss portion, and a plurality of claw poles extending from the outer periphery of the disk portion towards the boss portion along the axial direction.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a generator provided with a cooling fan and a fan base to cool the heat generated in the armature winding and the magnetic field winding. The cooling fan is fixed to an axial end surface of a Lundell type core and generates cooling air along with the rotation of the rotor. The fan base is arranged between the cooling fan and the Lundell type core and regulates the cooling air.